Forbidden Promises
by SuprSingr
Summary: Arnold is waiting in the park for the one person he loves more than anyone, and also the one person he's forbidden to see, but does anyway. It's GOOD! PLEASE READ! It's SUPER, MEGA, ULTRA MUSHY AND LOVEY-DOVEY!


**A/N: Yola! My own personal, made-up, totally original (Unless someone else came up with this too, in which case... sorry) way of saying HELLO! It's a cross between Yo and hola, obviously.**

**I was feeling 'Romeo and Juliet-ish', so I came up with my own kind of version of it... only in the HA! world instead. *Grins***

**It's not exactly like the story, but it involves forbidden love... and don't worry. This one has a happy ending. *Grins wider***

**Read... READ I SAY! REEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!! **

**Are you reading yet...? How 'bout now? You are? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! *Starts bawling* WHY NOT ME!?!?!?!?! WHY DOES CRAIG HAV'TA BE THE CHOSEN ONE!?!?! WHY NOT ME?!?!**

**

* * *

Forbidden Promises**

**One-Shot**

Arnold waited in the middle of the park... as usual. It was midnight... as usual. He was anxious and filled with longing... as usual. And he had a single red rose in his hand from his grandmother's garden... as usual.

He looked around, under the tree, seeing if she was here yet.

She wasn't.

He sighed. He missed her so much and couldn't wait to see her again. They did this once a month, at least. Sometimes they could sneak out more than that to come and see eachother, but not often. Her father was always on high surveillance. He had forbidden her to go out with the 'Orphan boy'. He had cried for days, and knew she had done the same. Her father kept a close eye on her at all times to make sure she didn't see him. It was almost too tragic.

Normally, she would simply disregard anything her father told her to do... but he had threatened to move their family away. Not far. Just a couple hundred hours away. He couldn't lose her. Not like that. So they split up... that only lasted about three days before they both went berserk and the janitor found them making out like wild animals in a closet at school. He had agreed to keep it a secret from her dad, but only if they promised to stay out of his closets. So they concluded that they couldn't stay away from eachother, and started up these little secret meetings at midnight. They had done other things also. Her father had told every kid in their school that if they ever saw the two of them being too "Friendly" with eachother that if they told him right away he'd give them a hundred bucks. So they only kissed and hugged and showed affection around those they could trust. Like their best friends, and... uh... their best friends, and... and the rest of their friends would pretty much sell them out in the drop of a hat.

Arnold held the rose close to him. They had been doing this for about three years to this day, and he wanted to give her something special. His grandparents knew of these meetings, and allowed Arnold free reign to date her, but when Arnold came home a wreck because of her father's new 'NO ORPHANS' rule, they called him right up and yelled up a storm. But he stood his ground. And soon his grandparents realized that he wasn't going to give in.

They had been talking mostly at their last meeting here, under the tree, in the middle of the park, about their plans for the future. They had decided that as soon as Helga turned eighteen and school let out, that they would both attend the same college together and see where things went.

But Arnold didn't need anymore time with her to know what he wanted. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her. He had known that for a long time, and he wasn't going to let ANYTHING get between them. He'd been tempted to fight her father, but what good would that do? He wasn't a violent person, and her father was a powerful man, and could easily move her whole family within a week. He was very wealthy, which was the entire stupid reason for his banning of dating 'Orphan Boys'... because it wasn't good for business. And if the press found out... sales would go down at all his stores.

Arnold didn't care, and neither did she, but her cold hearted father did.

He heard footsteps and turned around to see... her.

Her beautiful, sunshine blonde hair was let loose to flow around her in ringlets and waves. Her gorgeous, deep blue eye that he could get lost in within milliseconds were sparkling with love and longing. She was wearing a simple hot pink dress that accentuated her curves beautifully and her ever-present pink ribbon worn as a headband now.

He couldn't help it. He rushed at her as fast as he could and pulled her into a heated kiss. She kissed back instantly on contact. He held her as tight as humanly possible, but being careful not to crush her. His hands started roaming... but only for a second before he realized what he was doing and stopped. He wanted their first time to be on their wedding night. He wanted it to be special. He would wait forever for her.

He pulled back reluctantly and smiled lovingly down at her. He was only a few inches taller, but he prided himself on that. She had told him that she didn't care about his height in the least, but he knew she found it attractive that he was taller now. He handed her the rose and kissed and caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Helga." He pecked her lips lightly. "So much."

She smiled back and sniffed the rose, before smiling at him again. "I love you too, Arnold." She held it up for him to smell, and he did, before gently taking it from her lovely but dangerous hands and placing it on the ground with care. He held her close and inhaled her scent. She smelled way better than any silly flower. She noticed him sniffing her and smirked. "I'm guessing I smell nice."

He pulled her as close as he could, just to where their bodies were touching before kissing down on her neck and mumbling his response. "Heavenly. Intoxicating. Like every wonderful smell in the world mashed into one."

She laughed lightly. "I didn't even put on any perfume."

He tightened his grip on her and changed his kissing to nibbling. "You never do. You don't have to. You smell perfect. You look perfect. You ARE perfect." He started sucking on her neck desperately.

She smiled at his actions, but it soon faded upon hearing his words. "Try telling my dad that."

He pulled back abruptly and looked at her sternly, but softly. "Now you listen here, Pataki. Your father wouldn't know perfection if it bit one of his eyeballs out." His stern expression dissolved to nothing but softness and love. "I know you, Helga. You're perfect to me. You'll always be perfect to me."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a small smile gracing those lips he couldn't get enough of. "I love you so much, Arnold. And I think you're perfect too."

He smiled back with that half-lidded gaze that always made her knees go weak, and started tracing her lips and cheek with his finger absent-mindedly as his other arm held her to him possessively. "You know Helga... We're both eighteen now. We're officially adults, and it's Summer now. He can't tell us not to be together anymore. We're free." He kissed her deeply for a moment before pulling back. "And... we're both attending the same college after the Summer."

She nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "I know, Arnold. We talked about this at our last visit." She smiled at the thought of having free reign over HER Arnold.

He looked down and picked up the rose. It was a just a bud. It hadn't bloomed yet. A simple red rose bud with a long stem. Just how he knew she liked them. He looked at her intensely before getting down on one knee. She gasped, as he took her hand in his and held up the rose bud.

"Helga... We've been through so much together in the last three years we've dated. I hadn't dated much before you, you know. Only a few little dates that never really went well. We either never had much in common, or we just didn't get along, or we had too MUCH in common... But you... You're different. Helga... I feel so comfortable around you. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest whenever you're so much as in the same room. I never thought it was possible for me to love someone so much... sometimes I question myself if it's even love... because it feels like so much more... like something even stronger than even that. I don't know a lot of things, Helga. But I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He peeled back the pedals on the rose to reveal a diamond ring inside. It was modest, but it still sparkled and shone and represented forever.

He smiled at her shocked expression and held up the rose with the ring. "Helga G. Pataki... will you do me the honor of-"

"YES!"

She pounced on him before he could even finish his question. He fell back onto the soft grass with her on top of him, kissing all over his face.

"YES! YES! YES! A million times YES!" She continued to kiss him as he laughed in both delight that she said yes, and of HOW she said yes. He reversed it and threw her off him, then climbed on her and pinned her down. She was smiling like a maniac and he couldn't help but laugh still at how adorable she was. He picked out the ring from the rose and slid it onto her ring finger. Tears of pure joy came to her eyes and she felt the need to kiss him more... but he beat her to it.

He gently lifted her head with one hand and kissed her madly. He had only ever kissed her this intensely once before... and that was when he confessed HIS love. She happily kissed him back with just as much fervor.

A long while later they were forced to pull back for air. They were both gasping for breath and Arnold's eyes were glazed over in pure ecstasy.

Helga's expression was about the same. They had been known to do this to eachother. Send eachother into mental fits of love, adoration, lust, and joy.

Helga recovered rather quickly though. She had years of training when it came to this kind of thing. She giggled in delight and hugged him close.

He hugged her back tightly, closing his eyes to cherish the moment.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, LITTLE LADY?!**"

They both jumped from the sudden furious outburst, and turned to see Big Bob Pataki himself stomping over towards them.

They held eachother tighter in fear, hoping to get some comfort from eachother.

Arnold scowled up at the man who had tried for so long to keep her away from him. He gripped Helga to him possessively. He wasn't going to do it again.

Bob reached them and huffed in fury. They thought they could actually see the steam shooting out from his ears and his face turning beat red. He grabbed Helga by the arm roughly and yanked her away from Arnold. She yelped in pain, and sorrow of being pulled from Arnold's embrace.

Arnold stood and growled at the older man.

Bob scowled darkly at his youngest daughter. "OLGA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE STUPID ORPHAN BOY!!!"

Arnold let out a long, drawn out growl. "I'm NOT an orphan boy, Mr. Pataki! My parents came back a YEAR ago! And I am in fact, a MAN now!" He waved his arms around.

Bob turned to him and scowled even darker, if possible. He pointed a finger in his face to try and scare him off, but Arnold stood his ground and kept his scowl without even flinching. Bob was used to this with Helga, but he never expected this type of response from the orphan boy. "You'll be quiet and stay out of this." He spoke lowly. He turned his attention back to Helga.

"Girl! Do you realize that you have just broken my rule! That's IT! We are MOVING! You're never going to be seeing THAT stupid ORPHAN BOY-" He spoke his name with intense hatred, purposely calling him 'orphan boy' to annoy him, and pointed his finger at him as he talked of him. "-EVER AGAIN!" He finished, breathing hard from yelling.

Helga rolled her eyes, and yanked her arm away from Bob's firm grip with ease. She was just as strong as him, despite her petite stature. "You can't tell me what to do anymore, BOB. I'm going off to college after the Summer with ARNOLD, and all your little plans will be ruined. I'm an adult now. I can do what I want! YOU can just stay out of my LOVE LIFE FROM NOW ON!" She screamed as she pointed a finger in his face, as she scowled darkly, and deadly at him. If anyone could scowl and make it even angrier and scary looking than Bob's, it was Helga.

Arnold crossed his arms and smirked at the man.

Bob paled, not just from her words, but from the scowl she was directing at him. He had never seen her express so much deep hatred at him. Was he really that horrible of a father? He was just trying to keep them wealthy. He thought that would make her happy. Give her a stable environment, and dating the young poor boy wasn't good for sales. He looked at Arnold's smirking face and finally saw it. He was what made her happy... not money? He couldn't very well comprehend that. It seemed odd to him. He had never even considered that before.

He felt like such a jerk.

His anger dissolved and he turned around to go, admitting defeat as his eyes became down-cast and his shoulders slouched.

Helga watched him go in shock. The finger she had pointed in his face drooping slightly, and her mouth hanging open. Arnold's mouth was agape too, as he watched with wide eyes, the very monster that had kept him away from his soul-mate for so long... just give up and drag himself away. It was almost unbelievable. Arnold had always believed there was good in everyone, but he had some serious doubts of that being true for Bob.

Arnold shook his head in awe and replaced his shocked expression with a smile. He walked over to the still shocked form of Helga and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms back around her. This seemed to bring her back to the land of the living, and she smiled at him, before looking off at her father still making his way to the exit of the park.

Arnold yelled out suddenly, startling both Pataki's. "HEY! MR. PATAKI!"

He turned around, waiting for some sort of payback speech or gloating of some kind.

Arnold smiled kindly, still holding Helga close. "THANKS!" He could tell Bob had realized what was right for her daughter. No matter how long it took him to realize it... he did in the end, and Arnold felt he should thank him.

Bob was shocked by his gratitude, but slowly began smiling back. "YOUR WELCOME..." He hesitated. "... AND... I'M S-S-S-S-S-S-SORRY!" He ran from the park at lightning speed, not wanting to see their reactions.

Once again, the couple was shocked. Bob never apologized! Sure he stuttered a lot, but at least he got it out.

Arnold smiled one last time and began swaying him and Helga back and forth to an imaginary song in celebration, gazing at her with love and joy.

She shook her head. "Wow. I never would've expected THAT!" She gestured to where her father had fled, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess you're right, Arnold. Everyone has some goodness in them." She said softly before laying her head on his shoulder and swaying with him.

He sighed blissfully and continued to sway them back and forth. "I guess this'll be our last meeting." He whispered softly.

She hummed softly, nuzzling her head into his neck, before pulling back and smiling at him. "I guess it is."

He smiled wickedly before hoisting her up into his arms and carrying her out of the park. She raised an eyebrow and kept her arms hooked around his neck. "I thought we were gonna make out under a tree or something."

He shook his head. "No way. We have permission now. I'm taking you to my house to put on a movie so we can not watch it. Making out on a couch is so much more comfortable than the wet grass, and less creepy too. It's entirely too dark here. You could get mugged! And we can't have my future wife getting mugged." He smiled at her and continued to the exit.

She laughed in delight of being called his future wife and kissed his cheek happily. "I guess us being together forever isn't just a forbidden promise anymore." She beamed.

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. It was never a forbidden promise... Well, okay, maybe at the time it was, but I was planning on spending forever with you even if I had to steal you away in the night and run off to get married in Vegas and then move to Montana to live with the names Hannah and Monty." He smiled at her and sat her in the passenger seat of his car.

She snickered in amusement. "I see my badness is still rubbing off on you." She kissed him briefly before he closed the door and went to the other side of the car, and then getting in. He smiled at her. "Yeah, well, you've definitely softened since you've been with me, Hannah." He turned the key in the ignition, sparking his car to life.

She smirked at him as they pulled away from the park and off into the direction of the boarding house. "Whatever you say, Monty."

They had loved eachother and made forbidden promises long enough. Now it was time to just be happy and enjoy their freedom.

They deserved it.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I hope ya'll enjoyed this. I know Bob can be a big blow hard, but he really does care... he just doesn't know how to show it. This is just the beginning for him being a good father. But he's still got a long way to go.**

**Although, fathers seem kinda pointless to me. *Shrugs* Whateves.**

**Still... hope you enjoyed this! Now go make out with your girlfriend/boyfriend and hug your daddies! XD Unless you don't have one, in which case, sorry if I hit a soft spot and instead go hug your mom/guardian. I don't have a dad either, if it makes ya feel any better. =D AND NO ONE FEEL SORRY FOR ME!!!! I really don't give crap that I don't have one.**

**Also, I really wanted to make some mushy-ushy fic where Arnold proposed! If it made ya gag, then I got this in the bag! HOORAH!**

**M - stands for Marriage.**

**W - stands for eating Whoppers even though you're on a diet.**

**A - stands for Arnold's getting married to Helga whether ya'll like it or not.**

**H - stands for Helga is going to be gettin' really fat if she doesn't stick to her diet plan.**

**A - stands for Arnold can't wait to get Helga pregant.**

**H - stands for how Helga will be craving whoppers with eggplant, asparagus, boiled eggs, and hot fudge during her pregnancy.**

**A - stands for Arnold being disgusted by it.**

**H - stands for Helga not giving a crap and forcing one in his face.**

**A - stands for Arnold swatting it away and having it splatter all over Helga.**

**H - stands for Helga scowling in anger and moodiness and getting ready to KILL him.**

**A - stands for Arnold running away and screaming, "I'm Sorry!"'s and "I love you!"'s.**

**What's all this spell?! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**And don't forget to...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
